wings_of_fire_tribe_rights_activistsfandomcom-20200214-history
MudWings- a Misunderstood Tribe
When people see MudWings, they don’t think of them as evil. But MudWings still receive some hate, and are greatly misunderstood. It is typical to see the MudWings at the bottom of the favorites list, but maybe this POV will make MudWings seem even better than you thought they were. Parenthood What MudWings receive the most hate for if their parenting. MudWings mothers don’t raise their dragonets, leaving the sibling to live by themselves. Is this an act of cruelty? No. MudWings are raised as clutches of siblings, that’s why they have their bigwings. The mothers do not need to raise their dragonets because they already have their bigwings to take care of them. Do MudWings not care about their dragonets? Maybe. MudWings rarely check their eggs, not because they don’t care about them, but because they’re no need to, their eggs are protected enough so nobody can steal them. MudWings use a breeding program each month to bring forth a clutch of eggs, so they won’t go extinct, meaning MudWings are loyal enough to take process in the program. Plus, MudWings are too busy protecting their siblings to be spending time taking care of dragonets. MudWing POV: There is no need to raise your dragonets, when they’re already being raised by someone else. This way they can learn how to live as a group of siblings, following their bigwings, and protecting and raising each other. They will need all the knowledge they can get to survive this nasty war. This way they can learn about sibling life much quicker than if they were with their mother. But don’t worry, newborn MudWings have instincts that let them survive without a mother. Intelligence Another thing MudWings are disliked for is their intelligence. Yes, they do not read scrolls, but this is because they’re too busy fighting for their siblings in the war to have time to read scrolls. But now that the war is over, the MudWings won’t be in peril anymore, and they can now have more free time for learning. MudWings do have some knowledge, they just don’t have a much time, since they are too busy training in battle practice. In TDS, Sora said that she was reading about the prophecy in a scroll, meaning MudWings do have scrolls. MudWing POV: Scrolls? Yes, I have read some here and there in my life time. I thought the history was pretty interesting, and I would like to know more, but I don’t have any good free time on my talons, being so busy with the war and finding food for my siblings. In my opinion, learning how to survive as a group of siblings is more important than math or science. Loyalty *Clay is a bigwings. He would do anything to save his friends (who he considers his siblings), such as when he went into the arena, so his friends wouldn’t get hurt and/or killed by the IceWing. When he risks his life to save Glory. When he races back to save Glory when she’s gets kidnapped. In TBN, when Clay sacrificed himself to the Dragonite Viper, to save Sunny, Starflight, and even Fatespeaker’s lives. *Clay’s brothers are another example. If you want to know what I’m talking about, re-read the prologue of The Dark Secret. *Crocodile is another example, even though you may not think she is. Read this. *Even Queen Moorhen, who’s not only loyal to her younger siblings, put also to the rest of her tribe. A lot of people think that Queen Moorhen accepted to be in the war, because she’s evil, but that’s not true, because TBN proves it. Burn had threated her that if she didn’t have her tribe join the war, Burn would kill everyone in her tribe, but if she did join the war, her tribe would get 100 hundred years of protection. So she cares enough for her tribe/siblings to risk everything for them. *The MudWings are fiercely loyal to their queen. In TDS, Reed wanted to join the Talons so he could help stop the war before it took any of his siblings, but he didn’t want to betray his queen. Reed also said that Queen Moorhen is a good queen, and her tribe loves her. *In TBN, when Sunny was entering everyone’s nightmares, they were all about their siblings dying, even Moorhen’s siblings. Meaning their worst fear would be for their siblings—the thing they love most--to die. MudWing strengths MudWings aren’t the smartest dragons around the block, and can be quite clumsy at times, but their strength and loyalty make up for it. MudWings are naturally bulky dragons, making them strong and powerful. They can breathe fire, but only if they are warmth enough, and their flames maybe not be as big and hot as a NightWing’s or a SkyWing’s, but they’re thick armored scales make up for it. They can also hold their breath for up to an hour. They also have an amazing ability to heal quickly with mud. MudWings born from blood-red eggs are resistance to many effects of fire, including (but not limited to): Fire-breath, over-heated mud, fiery coals, fire-borns. They also have some resistance to lava and smoldering chains. These eggs don’t appear on the usual, but they aren’t rare either. For more information about how blood-red eggs come to existence- Read this scientific theory by Alligator of the MudWings Ending paragraph Now that’s the end of the defense, if you have any more ideas of things on could put on this defense, then say so on the comments. If you disagree with anything about this defense, then say so n the comments and why. I hope this makes you like MudWings even more than you did before Quotes "FINALLY, SOMEONE SAID IT! The stupidest reason I've ever seen for MudWing hate was their coloring. What does everyone have against MudWIngs? They get a nice big family that would take care of them and even DIE for them without a second thought. Remember what Quibli said about his family? 'My siblings would rather stab me with their tail barbs than share as much as a fig with me!'" -Wolf of the IceWings "HOW DARE YOU MUDWING HATERS! I'M A TSUNAMI PERSONALITY! THREE MOONS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?! MUDWINGS ARE AWESOME!!!!! And by people I mean the TERRIBLE MudWing haters. ;(" -Queen Terra of the MudWings "I would like to say that this is very well writen and argues many good points! You have convinced me to see MudWings as having individual characteristics instead of just "being MudWings"... And for that I thank you!" -Blizzard the IceWing "PRO-TEST! PRO-TEST! PRO-TEST!! -Queen Terra of the MudWings (If you have anything to say about this defense or MudWings in general, post in down in the comment section, and it will be added to this section) Category:MudWings Rights Activists Category:MudWings Category:Defenses Category:The Ultimate Defense